Fina Tragoudi
Fina Tragoudi is a protagonist in Senki Zesshou Symphogear. '' Fina's relic is Harpe and her armed gear is a sword. Her theme color is gold, with an addition of silver. Etymology '''Fina' is a hebrew name that means "he shall add" Tragoudi means "song" in greek. History Childhood Fina was born in Greece, but moved to Japan at the age of three, so she doesn't remember very much about it. The one thing she remembers is a promise she made to her childhood friends to come back one day, but she forgets their names, as she was so young. She doubts that if she ever sees them again she won't know who they are, but she still keeps the ribbon one of them gave her before she left. She struggled to learn japanese when she first moved and was teased for it, partly due to her her crybaby attitude as well. So she only tried harder to learn and get rid of her accent, and stopped crying altogether. She was only than accepted in her class and the bullying stopped, but from then on she had difficulty expressing her emotions properly, and despised the kind of people who took joy in making others feel pain. Getting Harpe Fina obtained Harpe when she was taken out of school by S.O.N.G to be told that she was a candidate for a relic, and is taken to S.O.N.G headquarters, where she meets Hibiki, Kanade, and the others. Fina, confused, asks them what a relic is, and for more information, but before they can answer, Hibiki and the other users get called to fight Noise, but she is quickly given a relic by Genjuro, who then pushes her into a helicopter with the rest. Fina, who is frightened and confused, again asks for a explanation from Tsubasa, who explains to her the situation. Fina, though still slightly confused, agrees to fight the Noise, though has no idea how to activate her relic. Tsubasa tells her to sing. Fina does, and somehow is able to activate her relic, Harpe. After the battle, Fina gets a more thorough explanation from Genjuro, and agrees to join S.O.N.G. Meeting Blume After agreeing to join S.O.N.G, Fina is told about S.O.N.G's INTERNATIONAL program, a program in which S.O.N.G locates candidates for a Symphogear from all over the world, and bring them to Japan to fight the various threats associated with the Noise. Genjuro introduces her to Blume Pane, a candidate from the United States who came to Japan 5 months earlier. Fina immediately hit it off with Blume, and they became good friends despite Blume's poor japanese. Appearance Fina's school uniform consists of a maroon blazer with a sweater vest underneath and a purple skirt. She wears her hair in braids and buns. Fina's casual wear in Un Atre ''consists of a white off shoulder sweater with a black skirt and lace up boots with leg warmers. Personality Fina is usually a happy sort of person, though not as cheery as Hibiki. She goes with the flow, never being able to make decisions when she is given long periods of time to think, but when under pressure, acts on her instincts. She never talks to any of her friends about her problems and doesn't allow herself to show any negative emotion for fear of making others worry, but after she had a breakdown at the end of ''Un Atre ''because of this, she starts to work on handling her emotions properly. She has no problem with fighting anyone who is the enemy, often being the first on the battlefield as the fighting is good stress relief for her. She sometimes clashes with Hibiki over this, but they stay on good terms nevertheless. On the battlefield, she finds strange pleasure in taunting enemies before killing them mercilessly, though this is probably due to her using battles as her "punching bags" to let loose her anger. Attacks and Abilities Abilities As the user of the Harpe relic, Fina has the power the fight the Noise using Anti-Noise armor. She is a natural user, not requiring LiNKER to keep her powers stable. Her armed gear takes the form of a sword. Attacks * '''Enedra Murder Spree' * Trelos Berserker Activation Song Xiofus tou Harpe zizzl Songs Un Atre * Eiyu no Ken Harpe ''' * '''Trapped Inside of Me INTERNATIONAL * Mizu no Shita no Niwa ''' * '''Tsukiakari no Uta YV * Kami no Negai * A Heart Ripped Apart Relationships Blume Pane: Fina became friends with Blume almost immediately after joining S.O.N.G, but as Blume moved from America only 5 months before, her japanese was limited. However, Fina still became Blume's partner and they fought together for 2 months before Polly and Julianna joined. Hibiki Tachibana: The two of the get along quite well, often spending time together outside of their missions for S.O.N.G. Hibiki and Fina sometimes clash over their conflicted beliefs of combat, but they stay on good terms. Trivia * Misty Gerhardt owned the Harpe relic before Fina. * Her genre of music is Greek Pop. * All of her songs are sung in Greek. * All of her attacks are in Greek. * Her gear has several similarities to Finé's Nehushtan Armor. * Her name is a reference to Fine's name. Category:Female Characters Category:Symphogear Users Category:Custom Character Category:CustardPuddingHoney Category:Characters Category:Protagonist